The Unholy Trinity's Greatest Weakness
by Felix Kat
Summary: The Unholy Trinity rules the school, but will be defeated by their greatest weakness... Rachel Berry. Smut with very little plot.


Disclaimer: I do not own glee

Author's notes: This story came to me in a dream... Well most of it anyway, I always wake up before it ends. It's pretty dirty so if that's not your style I suggest you don't read it...

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

Rachel is lying in her bed. She was trying desperately not to over think today's events, which of course was impossible. School was always going to be an obstacle. She had accepted this, but after today's events she was finding high school a little more overwhelming than usual…

She can't help but think how this morning had started out so normal, but quickly turned into one of the craziest days of her life. It all started that morning…

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she walked down the halls of McKinley High. Today was the day, she was finally going to stand up to her tormentors, and wasn't going to allow them to walk all over her. It was her time to shine.

No longer would she be known as the girl in the animal sweaters, today She wore a new low cut blue blouse, along with her black merry Jane heals, and a very tasteful black skirt. She also wore a pair of knee high socks. To keep a signature feature from her old style, but for lack of a better word she was looking FINE.

Rachel noticed she was getting a lot of stares as she made her way down the busy hallways of McKinley. Mostly from her peers that didn't know her, or ignored her completely. She hears a few of her fellow classmates question if they had gotten a new transfer student.

However there were people unscathed by Rachel's new look.

Santana was completely transfixed to the pint sized diva, her eyes seemed to follow her as she walked down the hallway. But with the current hierarchy at the school, she knew there was no way she could be seen with Rachel without humiliating her first.

Rachel made her way to her locker she grab her books before the school bell rang. This gave Santana just enough time to order up a McKinley high slushy facial. She pulls out her phone, and presses a number on her speed dial.

"Yea, make it a grape flavor… you have 10 minutes before the bell rings." If Santana were Satan himself, like everyone thought she was, her horns would've been showing at this very moment.

'It's good to be me sometimes… well all the time… Now let's get a taste of Berry's berries, shall we.'

She slams her locker close and starts down the bus hallway towards the diva.

Rachel grabs her stuff and starts to head towards her first class. She smiles as she passes onlookers in the hallway. That was until she sees Santana walking towards her with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Out of instinct Rachel stops. She's had many encounters with the fiery Latina, and like they say, 'you never mess with Santana on any days that end with Y'. Rachel is about to turn around, but before she does she notices the Santna turn into the nearest restroom.

"Huh" 'normally I would have more to say but…' "Maybe today things will actually change at this…" before she has time to finish her thought, she's drenched with what she had thought she would have escaped. Grape slushy splatters her face freezing her in place. It was then followed up by another equally as chilling slushy. Rachel stands frozen in shock. Her mouth opens as slushy flows down her face. Her attackers were long gone disappearing down the hall.

It takes her a moment to regain function over her body, but she manages to run towards the nearest bathroom door. As she opens the door she sees Satan leaning over the sinks applying her lip gloss.

The cheerleader makes eye contact using the mirror, and wicked smirk slides across her face.

'Rachel is always predictable.' Santana smirks.

"I guess I should have seen that coming, considering you hadn't already humiliated me this morning."

Santana turns towards the diva. She can't help but smile at her job well done.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be dressing up for Halloween?" Santana says with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm going to ignore that snide remark, just because you feel threatened by my talent, and fashion doesn't give you the right to destroy my clothes." Rachel huffs.

Santana can help but smirk again, but this time she steps closer to Rachel. Making her way towards the furious looking diva.

Rachel starts to feel a little uneasy. Santana was looking at her like a piece of meat covered in slushy.

Santana starts to circle the diva like a predator stalking her prey.

"Who says I didn't like your new look…"

Rachel slow starts to back up. She was being cornered between the sinks and Santana. The grape slushy was slowly melting off her. Santana finds herself licking her lips when she hears the diva gasp. Rachel ran out of room to run as she feels the counter of the sink hit her lower back.

"I find this new look quite intoxicating." Santana says in a low tone. "Why do you think I ordered a slushy facial? This was the only way I could get you all to myself." She says with a purr.

Rachel wanted to take offense to Santana's selfishness, but it was pretty impressive on how far Santana would go in order to obtain what she wanted. She shared a similar drive when it came to her goals.

Santana has her hands on either side of the diva. She leans in and runs the tip of her tongue up the diva cheek seductively.

"Yummy, Berry flavored." She whispers seductively into Rachel's ear before moving to lick the girl's ear.

Rachel is unable to form words, what Santana was currently doing to her was unfathomable.

Santana's hands slowly make her way to the front of the diva blue blouse.

Rachel feels Santana slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and for the love of her couldn't stop the girl.

Santana looks pleased as she undoes the last button and lets the blouse fall open. She has to hold back a moan as she sees Rachel's flawless skin for the first time.

"Wow Berry, you do aim to please, don't you." She couldn't help but admire the diva's tone body. She begins to lick up the last bit of slushy that made its way down the girl shirt. She made it her goal to get the rest of the slushy off the diva's body.

Santana starts at the diva's neck gently sucking on Rachel's pulse point, then stops and bites the girl's collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Rachel lets out a soft moan as she arches her head back. She tries her best to stifle her moans, but it was becoming impossible.

Santana continues her way down Rachel's front, licking any remnants of the grape slushy from the diva body.

Rachel grips the counter top behind her as Santana lifts her onto the ledge of the sink.

Santana pulls away from Rachel who imminently groans out of frustration.

"Careful Rachel, you're sounding like you're enjoying this." She pulls Rachel into her once again, capturing the divas lips.

Rachel allows Santana's tongue into her mouth, kissing the Latina back just as fiercely. she breaks the kiss when she feels the Latina's hands start to creep under her skirt. Santana's fingers were sneaking under the elastic. Rachel tries to read Santana's eyes looking for any emotion that might be there.

Santana lets the diva search her eyes, if Rachel wanted her to stop she would give her the change to before they took things further, but Rachel didn't stop her. For the first time since their little encounter Rachel is able to really think about what was happening. This was the first time she had ever felt something so electric with someone. Finn had never been able to make her feel like she was about to combust into flames.

Santana started kissing her again, but this time she lets the diva set the pace. It's slower than any of the others, but still heated, Santana can't help but moan into the diva's mouth. She can feel Santana's fingers caress her, then move the material of her underwear to the side.

"Damn Rachel, you're so wet. This is turning you on, isn't it? Being cornered in the girl bathroom. This is one of your fantasies isn't it? You came to school wanting this didn't you?" Santana whispers into the diva's mouth.

Rachel is unable to answer her questions. She only response with a soft moan. She was lost in pure bliss. Santana tongue is back in her mouth urging the passion out of her.

'I wonder if she's good with that tongue in other places.' Rachel thinks to herself, and just then as if she had spoken her thoughts out loud Santana pulls away. She feels her underwear fall to the floor.

Santana smiles again before she slowly starts to disappear from the diva's vision. Rachel watches as Santana flips the folds of her skirt up. She wants to close her legs but Santana's hands keep them apart. She can feel the heat from the cheerleader's breath just before those luscious lips make contact with her clit. Rachel's tries to stifle her scream. She knew the Latina hadn't locked the bathroom door, and the students were still in the hallway. If she was too loud someone might try to interrupt them.

Santana now has her hands on the diva ass cheeks as she pulls her closer to her lips. Rachel was almost in tears, she had never felt anything like this before. She peers down and sees the Latina's head move in and out as she explored her with her tongue. Rachel lets out another gasp as she feels teeth graze her clit.

"Oh my g-godddd… I think… shit I think I'm going to … "

The Latina smirks and starts to pull away.

"No wait… don't stop please." Rachel's hand grasps the back of the cheerleaders head holding her in place. And after a moment of practically grinding herself against Santana's face she feels the girl's lips sucking her again.

"Oh. My. G-god S-San!" Santana looks up just to watch the young diva come undone. Rachel arches into her, trying not to hit a high F as she feels her world disappear around her.

The Latina eagerly finishes licking the girl clean before standing back up.

Rachel watches through half opened eyes as the fiery Latina wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Santana can't help but smile as Rachel slowly regains her ability to speak.

"That was… incredible…" it must be the post-orgasm speaking, because she couldn't think of anything else to say. The Latina just smirked before she pulled the girl into another heated kiss. Rachel moans again, she could still taste herself on the Latina lips. Then she feels the girl pull away.

Santana fixes herself in the mirror before she bends over to pick up the singer's underwear.

"I guess I'll see you around…" she says as she licks her lips again, eyeing the singer who was still in her first post orgasmic haze. Rachel's legs were still apart and her top and skirt was still in disarray. It was the perfect image, and it made Santana want to take a picture with her cell, but she knew the bell was about to ring. Santana gives Rachel one lest wink before she opens the door to the bathroom and disappears into the crowded hallway outside, with Rachel's underwear still in hand.

It wasn't until Rachel could stand again, that she realized that she had just been eaten out by the one person she never would have thought would ever go down on her. Then she had an amazing orgasm by said person, and finally she realized that the person had stolen her underwear.

"Damn it Santana!" Rachel screams. 'Really what the hell am I supposed to do now walk around school the rest of the day without it? shit I'm late for homeroom…' Rachel eyes herself in the mirror she looked like she had been fucked royally. She lets out a sigh. "Well I guess I should take a shower and get the rest of this slushy out of my hair." She says to herself.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

Rachel had to suffer the whole day with her knees clinched every time she felt a breeze. She looks to the left side of her. Santana was asleep in her bed naked, and cuddled into her side. Rachel couldn't help but smile at how sweet the girl looked right now, and how hot she looked when she wasn't. However this wasn't the craziest part of her day, in fact her day had gotten even weirder. It happened after the Santana incident.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

Little did Rachel know she had been seen going into the bathroom after her slushy attack by Miss Brittany Pierce.

Now Brittany had this reputation of being slow, but in reality she usually understood what Santana was up too. She was there when Santana had called for the slushy, and wanted to follow Santana knowing she was going to get her sweet lady kisses on with the revamped diva. But before she entered the bathroom Santana stoped her.

"I need you to stay out here okay Britt Britt, I don't want anyone trying to interrupt me okay."

Britt was about to argue, but she saw Rachel get hit with the slushy. It happened so fast she didn't even notice that Santana was already gone. Rachel actually ran passed her to get to the bathroom. She then stood on the other side of the door.

She strained to hear what was happening inside, and at first she only heard Santana and Rachel talking, but then that changed into moaning. Santana was going down on Rachel and Brittany had to stand by and listen. From the sounds that were coming from the door she knew that Rachel was cumming, and hard. Brittany clenched her legs together for some sort for relief. Then the bell rang, and Santana emerged from the bathroom. She had a huge grin on her face, and from the looks of it Rachel's underwear in her hands.

"Hey Britt are you ready for class? You know where you need to go right?" Santana asked.

"Of course I do San… I'll see you later."

"Yup bye Britt Britt." Santana waves then she jogs off towards her first class of the day. Leaving Brittany standing next to her locker.

Brittany waited for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. She hears Rachel scream, 'she must have realized Santana stolen her underwear by the sound of it', and from her experience Rachel wouldn't be getting them back. She wasn't sure why, but Santana always tried to keep her underwear whenever they fooled around, so Brittany just stopped wearing them after a while. Plus it was easier to mess around without having them on. That's when the door to the bathroom opens.

Rachel slowly steps out into the empty hallway, buts doesn't notice Brittany still standing there.

Brittany watches as Rachel clenches her legs together as she walks down the hallway. No doubt feeling a little uncomfortable without having underwear on.

Rachel quickly makes her way down the hallway towards the cheerios locker room. Now normally she wouldn't dare step foot in the locker room unless she wanted to be Slushied, but hopefully she would catch a break just this once.

"Hello?" Rachel whispers as she enters the locker room. There's no response, which meant she was safe to use the showers. Rachel quickly strips out of her sticky new clothes, she only has a limited amount of time before class is over. The water hits her skin warming her instantly. She runs her hands through her brown locks to attempt riding her hair of the sticky slushy.

"Hi Rachel!"

Rachel lets out a scream as she quickly turns around, she comes face to face with Brittany.

"Shit Brittany… you scared the living daylights out of me." Rachel wipes the water out of her face.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Brittany says with a frown.

That's when it occurred to Rachel that Brittany was naked. Very, very naked.

"D-did you need something Brittany… shouldn't you be in class?" Rachel attempts to cover herself up from the blondes wandering gaze.

"Well yea but after this morning when Santana got her sweet lady kisses on with you, I can't focus." Rachel blushes, Brittany had heard them in the bathroom. "Then Santana didn't even ask if I could taste your berries, and then left me all wet in the hallway. So I figured since you let Santana help you, maybe you could help me?" Brittany walks towards her, smiling sweetly.

"W-what? B-Brittany…" She's cut off by the blonde's lips which are now pressed to hers. Brittany pushes Rachel back under the spray of the shower.'This cannot be happening… again…'

Indeed it was. She was now in the shower with yet another cheerleader. Brittany who was sucking hungrily on her neck, biting over hickeys left behind by Santana earlier that morning. Her lips were different compared to Santana's. They were softer yet still experienced.

"Your lips taste so good Rachel. After what I heard Santana do to you I've been so turned on. Here feel…" She grabs one of Rachel's hands and brings it to her center. She coaxes Rachel's fingers to slide through her. Brittany can't help but moan.

Rachel starts to explore the dancer's body.

"Oh my god Rachel! Keep doing that." She grinds herself on the diva's hand trying desperately for some relief. Then she feels the divas fingers slip inside her. Brittany groans as the finger begin to pump in and out of her.

Rachel is fascinated at the reaction she is getting from the cheerleader. This was her first touching somebody like this, other than herself that is. But her confidence grew with each stroke. She began kissing the blonde again, trailing her way down the tone girls body. She stops at one of the Britt's now hardened nipples and sucks on it, and then she makes her way down the girl's abs.

Rachel grabs the girl's hips and flips her so the cheerleaders back was against the tiles.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Brittany gasps as Rachel takes control of her.

Rachel is finally on her knees in front the tall blonde. Her fingers are still pumping into the girl at a steady pace. With her other hand she lifts one of the dancer's legs over her shoulder, then attaches her lips to the Britt's clit.

Brittany's head hits the wall behind her. Rachel may be inexperienced, but she always gives 100% at everything she does. Brittany is lost for words all she can do is cry out as she's about to climax.

"Rach…"

Rachel looks up and sees Brittany's eyes close, and her body then arches into Rachel. Rachel can feel Brittany's walls tighten around her finger. Then without warning Rachel adds another finger into her now spazimining center.

"S-shit…" Brittany gasps

Rachel stands back up. She continues to pump into the girl, as Brittany continues to orgasm. She doesn't stop as she feels Brittany coming down from her high. Nope, instead she changes her pace.

Brittany finally catches her breath but now realizes Rachel is still inside her. The diva bites down on the girl nipple.

"Shit… R-Rachel I don't think… I can handle another one…" Brittany pants as she feels another orgasm approaching, Rachel just smirks as she looks up to meet the dancers gaze.

"Sure you can Britt… now I want you to come for me and this time you better scream my name… otherwise I'll keep going…"

Brittany is lost for words, until she feels another finger push into her, filling her more. She lets out a scream as they curl hitting that spot that drives every girl into Jell-O.

Rachel's lips are back on her, she's sucking, and biting everything. Her lips, neck, tit, everything.

"Shit Rac…" She can't get out the girl's name as she orgasms again.

Rachel can't help but smirk as she feels Brittany around her again, but instead of stopping she keeps trying to push deeper into the girl. Wiggling her fingers as they're squeezed.

Brittany's head is so foggy, she tries to kiss Rachel, but is having a hard time focusing. She can still feel fingers in her ghosting over her g-spot.

"Rachel… I can't… n-no more I can't take another one…"

"I can't stop Brittany you forgot to say my name…" rachel says in a low voice as she starts to pick up her thrusts again, curling her fingers as she goes.

Brittany holds on around her neck, her leg pins Rachel to her body and her head is tucked into Rachel's neck. She just gasps at the onslaught taking over her body.

"Come on, say my name… you better say it otherwise I will never get fuck you again… come on Britt, cum for me, let me see you cum hard…" Rachel husks into the blonde's ear.

Then she feels Rachel's thumb starts to rub against her clit… Britt's senses are thrown overboard… she lets out a scream of pleasure along with Rachel's name. This time Rachel stills her moving her fingers as she lets Brittany ride out her orgasm.

After which Brittany's legs give out. Forcing Rachel and her to slide to the tiled floor of the shower. Rachel was still deep inside the girl, and Brittany doesn't seem to be coming down from it anytime soon.

'Shit, Santana is gonna kill me… I broke Britt.'

Another wave courses through Brittany's body she finally relaxes. Her eyes are still closed, and her mouth is still slightly open. Rachel slowly removes her fingers from the now exhausted Dutch girl.

Brittany whimpers at the loss of her fingers.

"Hey Britt, come on… c-come back to me…" Rachel coos as she tries to get the girl to come back down. She holds Brittany closely in her arms, and is kissing her gently trying to get the girl to respond. Finally Brittany's opens her eyes, she looks up at Rachel who is still holding her, and whispering to her sweetly.

'This girl is amazing,' is all she can think.

After a while the showers start to get cold.

"Hey Britt I think it's time to get out… I mean I'm sure the next class is going to start soon and I don't want people to be worried about you. I sure Santana will be looking for you." Rachel tries to stand.

"I don't think my legs work. Maybe this is what happened to Artie… too many orgasms." Brittany says as she feels Rachel's arms around her as she tries to help her to her feet.

Rachel laughs lightly at the blonde's silliness before she gets the girl to her feet.

"Come on I'll help you get dressed." She says to Brittany who is still a little wobbly on her feet.

"Thank you Rachel… that was amazing. How are you still a virgin?"

Rachel blushes but leads Brittany out of the shower. She helps her dress, and does her hair before looking at the clock. The next class would be after lunch so they didn't have to hurry. Brittany practically hugged her as they walk down the hall to her locker. She stops just as the bell rings and the students rush from their classes.

"Hey Britt… um you're not going to tell anyone about this… are you?"

"What do you mean Rachel… are… did you not want to, because you have nothing to worry about… you were amazing…"

Rachel can't help but smile… such an ego boost.

"No it's not that… I just don't want Santana to get mad at me… I mean, you two are together, right?" Brittany gives Rachel a gentle kiss on the lips not caring who sees.

"Don't worry about Santana on this one… if she gets mad at you for sleeping with me I'll get mad at her for sleeping with you first."

"That's not making me feel any better…" she adds sadly. Brittany gives her another kiss this time her tongue comes into play and she pushes the tiny girl into the lockers. She breaks away when they're both in need of air.

"Don't worry about her… now we just have more things in common… hopefully we can learn to share."

Brittany says in a low sexy tone… sending shivers down the diva's spine. Brittany fingers pull Rachel's hips up against her own making Rachel gasp at the contact. Brittany gives her one more kiss before she pulls away completely. She was afraid if she continued Rachel would get mad at her, because she was almost tempted to continue what they'd started in the showers out here in the hallway. Not caring who saw. She wanted to return the favor to Rachel.

"I'll see you later Rae."

She gives the diva one last grin before she saunters away down the hall towards the waiting Latina. Santana had seen the whole exchange between her and Britt, but can't really read the girl's expression. Her fears are soon wiped away as the blonde dancer embraces the Latina and gives her a deep kiss. Brittany then hooks arms with Santana and pulls her towards the cafeteria… do doubt hungry after burring so many calories.

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

Rachel looks over at the naked blonde dancer who was spooning the nakedd Latina. Brittany hair cascaded everywhere. Even in her sleep Brittany looked amazing, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the pair next to her. Brittany was mumbling in her sleep, something about sexy times or a cat. Her hands also tended to wander in her sleep, Rachel noticed one of them was on the Latinas boob lightly tweaking the girl's nipple while the other hand had snaked around to Santana's clit. She couldn't help but smile at the two horn dogs, who couldn't even keep their hands to themselves even when they were asleep. You would think that that's where Rachel's now predominate sex-escapades would have stopped. But she would be surprised even more as her day went on.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

It was amazing how information at this school was passed on. Rachel couldn't even eat her lunch without hearing about this new mystery girl, who had been seen going into the bathrooms with Santana and making out in the hallway with Brittany, but for those who actually knew Rachel it was more of a shock.

Rachel sat at her usual table empty table in the lunch room. She was used to eating alone by now, but before she could dig into her homemade vegan meal she was swarmed by the other glee club members. Well minus the cheerleaders. Finn was the first to say something.

"Is it true Rachel, are you like sleeping around now?"

She can't say anything to him…. Technically she had participated in two sexual encounters today, hell before lunch even and was still currently without underwear.

"Shut up Finn, clearly this is just some crazy scheme to boost her image. Am I right diva?" Mercedes says, followed up with Kurt adding his two cents.

"Well we do have to take that into account, but why would you spread rumors about sleeping with Santana and Brittany… why not someone with a little class."

"Kurt's got a point, now you just sound like your easy." Tina adds.

'These were supposed to be my friends.'

"Well I'm all for it… you know the Pucksters doesn't mind you sleeping with two hot cheerleaders, but next time when you feel like playing it loose call me, us Jews got to stick together."And that was the breaking point. Rachel stands but before she leaves she gives everyone a piece of her mind.

"First of all I don't care what you guys think, and I am not trying to boost my image as coming across as a skank. And secondly mind your own damn business. I have better things to do than add to your idle school drama fetish. I'll see you guys at glee." Rachel adds with a huff then storms out of the gym.

Students obviously saw the outburst which ultimately added to the flames of gossip. Now she was hearing rumors that she had slept with other students, and would put out for anyone for twenty dollars.

'Geez, who knew a makeover could start all this drama.'

She had to lay low until glee.

Meanwhile as Rachel made herself scarce there was another side of the story that was being questioned. Santana and Brittany sat at the head cheerleaders' table talking about the small diva, and their discovery that she was fine.

"I'm just saying Berry is so hot when you get her out of her clothes, all I could think is that I needed more slushy so I could lick it off her again. What about you Britt, you still look tired." Santana says as she looks as Brittany who looks like she could use a nap.

"Sorry, I can't believe I almost passed out. That girl has got some skill." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? How many times did you come?" Brittany thinks about it for a moment.

"Three… no four… times… the last one kind of snuck up on me."

"Okay this is where I stop this little discussion… I'm trying to eat, so shut up about your little sex scandal with the midget." Quinn says as she pokes at her food, trying to keep her appetite.

"Oh poor Juno, she can't even listen to our story without her ears bleeding." Santana says with a smug smile.

"Well I just don't think it's very appropriate conversation to be having in the middle of the lunch room. And in case you haven't noticed rumors are already spreading around school about Rachel, and she just stormed out of the lunch room looking like someone kick her dog or something."

"She'll be fine Quinn, this will only boost her image. Hell I'm sure she will be reaping the benefits of today until graduation. She did just sleep with two of the hottest girls in the school." Santana high fives Brittany.

"Please tell me you didn't… like you know… swipe her v-card…"

Both Santana and Brittany blush….

"Um no I didn't… did you Britt Britt?"

"Huh… no I was too tired to return the favor, plus the shower was starting to get cold."

"So there, relax mother hen. Little Berry is still pure as ever… well in a sense I guess…"

"She defiantly knows her shit… she found that spot that makes me melt like that…" Brittany snaps her fingers, and is about to continue but Santana puts her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Okay Brittany I think Quinn is right, I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about your… spot…"

"Do you think that we could bring her home after school San…? I mean she has so much stamina… you know she's like a little energizer bunny… she just keeps going and going…"

"That sounds like fun Britt… maybe if we throw in a dinner she will let us swipe her v-card…"

"Oh, can we use the strap on?" She claps in excitement.

Quinn chokes on her milk.

"Jeez Quinn, calm down over there…"

Santana says as she wipes up some of the milk that hit her.

"I g-got to go… I see you guys in glee." Quinn gets up and leaves.

"That's weird…" Brittany says as she watches Quinn leave the lunchroom.

"What is Britt?"

"Quinn looked all flushed when we were talking about Rachel… you know kind of like you get when I give you a lap dance." She adds with a smile.

"Huh…" Santana smirks.

"You're thinking about that lap dance aren't you?" Brittany quips.

"Yup…"

"See I told you… Quinn thinks Rachel is hot and probably wants Rachel to strip for her just like you want me to do for you."

Santana smiles… she can't help picturing the blonde dancer giving her a show right then and there on the lunch room table.

Rachel's day would go by in a blur. She couldn't seem to focus on anything her teachers were saying. What was worst was by the end of the day she found herself sitting in glee. In-between both Santana and Brittany, who were effectively distracting her by running their tips of their fingers over her bare legs, or whispering to her about little unimportant things, that in her opinion probably didn't need to be whispered anyway. But the absolute worst was when Santana or Brittany would lean over her and would brush themselves against her to talk to each other. It took her all her will power to not cup one of them.

By the time glee was done Rachel was flushed… all she wanted was to go home.

"Hey Rach so I was thinking that maybe if you weren't busy this weekend we could, I don't know hang out… maybe see a movie and get something to eat." She feels the Latina almost pressing up against her, she was way into her personal space and made no attempt to move from it.

Rachel swallows when she meets Santana's hungry stare.

"Yea… Santana said she would try to share so, what do ya think?" Brittany bites her lip in anticipation… that in turn made Rachel ache even more. Which was bad considering she was still without her panties.

"I'll… I'll have to um… think about it…" she stammers.

Rachel practically sprints for the exit of the school, she heads towards her car. She makes it all the way to the parking lot when she realizes that one she forgot her backpack in the music room and she also realized she didn't drive to school today and would have to walk home with the cool breeze on her bare cheeks.

She was about to turn and go back inside when a voice pulls her out of her funk.

"Hey… um Rach… you left in such a hurry you forgot all your stuff in the music room." Quinn walks up to the flustered girl. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yea… I'm just fine, it's just been a long day. A very, very long, weird, stressful, and yet strangely relieving day." Rachel blushes at the last part, she forgot that Quinn was well… she was Quinn and probably didn't care to hear about her day. "Thanks for grabbing my stuff for me, I should get going." She grabs her stuff and is about to leave.

"Wait… um are you walking home?" Quinn asks before she can get too far, Rachel turns back around to answer the head cheerleader.

"Yea… I forgot I walked here this morning. Um I guess I'll see you on Monday… have a good weekend Quinn." Again she attempts to leave, but before she can she hears Quinn yells to her again.

"Um… I could give you a ride home if you wanted… I mean I have to drive that way anyway." Quinn walks back up to the diva trying to prevent the girl from just leaving.

Rachel can't help but stare in disbelief. Quinn has never gone out of her way to help her.

"Um thanks for the offer Quinn but I'll just walk… I don't want to, I don't know, I guess burden you, I'm sure you have more important things to do then…"

"Rac… Rachel!" Quinn yells to get the girl to stop her rant. "It's fine… in fact I insist. Come on I parked over here." And with that said, Quinn practically pulls the diva towards her car, and before Rachel can even utter a word of protest she finds herself in said car.

'Okay I guess I'll take the ride.'

"I um… thanks… for the ride." Rachel says, she doesn't really know what to say.

"It's no problem… I mean what kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home."

"We're friends? God this day is just getting weirder and weirder." Quinn looks over to Rachel in confusion, taking her eyes off the road.

"Why's that? Can't we be friends?"

"No… I mean well… I mean I love the idea of being friends… I guess I don't know… I feel like this is just some weird sadistic plot to humiliate me. "

"Rach…" Quinn says calmly.

"See now this is what I'm talking about… I mean you called me Rach for the like fourth time in the matter of minutes. That's like more that you usually acknowledge me in a month. I mean, not that I'm complaining because that's my name, but today is just been so off for me. I mean it started off pretty normal, but after what happen in the bathroom with Santana, and Brittany in the showers I just am kind of lost in my head. Then you are being a nice to me… okay I think… I think I'm going to be sick."

"You need to breathe… seriously how can you talk like that and not pass out." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Oh goody I must have been imagining that last part… it seems like you are fully functional…"

"It's called making a joke… and friends do that. I'm not making fun of you I'm just, I don't know does poke fun at work? I'm just saying, I find it cute that you can talk so long without passing out."

"Cute?" Rachel says in confusion, she had many nicknames or descriptive words she was called by Quinn, and cute was never one of them.

"Of course, that would be the word you focus on."

The car gets quiet.

"So the rumors are true then… you slept with Santana and Brittany?"

Rachel looks at her hands… she was now realizing that this was getting way out of hand.

"I… I ah… yea… um I guess that is the case… I totally need to work on that word vomit problem."

The car gets quiet again.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" Quinn asks after a moment.

"Um… I guess not. I mean you know Santana and Brittany are, they come on so strong I guess I just got caught up in the moment. It just got out of hand, I probably should have said no." Quinn places her hand on top of Rachel's and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I mean I guess technically I'm still a virgin. It was just oral… and Brittany didn't return the favor… so I guess it's okay, right?" She's looking for reassurance.

"Yea I heard today at lunch from those two… I just didn't want to jump to conclusions without hearing it from you I guess."

"Well you must be the only person at school who cares where they get their information from."

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay…" They sit in silence for a moment until Rachel notices that they had been sitting in her driveway for the last 10 minutes.

"So… I guess I'll see you some-" Rachel says as she's about to open the door.

"Are your parent's home?" Quinn quips.

"What?" Rachel asks… she's not sure she heard what she thought she heard.

"Are your parents' home?"

"Um no… I think they are staying in the city for the weekend… why?"

Before she could ask her question the head cheerleader turns the car off and opens her own door. Rachel watches as she makes her way to the up to her front door. Quinn turns the handle, but finds it locked so she looks at Rachel, and waits for her.

Rachel slowly comes back to earth and jumps out of the car and makes her way towards the house. She slides her key into the deadbolt and opens the door. Before Rachel can invite Quinn into her house, the blonde pushes past she walks through the door.

"What are you doing?" She asks as she notices Quinn makes herself comfortable.

"I think we should hang out, we could I don't know order in, and watch a movie." Rachel looks stunned.

"I… I mean that sounds great, but don't you like have a party to go to, or like some weird celibacy sacrifice or something."

"Looks like someone is learning humor… bravo. Look I just want to relax, I hate parties, in case you forgot kind of got pregnant at one… plus we could like bond over Streisand or something." Rachel has to think about it for a moment but Quinn looks sincere so she nods and says.

"Fine I'll get the movies you get the phone to order the take out."

As suspicious as the situation was, Rachel couldn't pass up company. She rarely had people willing to come over let alone invite themselves in. After an abundance of Tai food and two movies later Quinn finally looks over at the diva who was enthralled with the movie they were now watching.

"Do you think… I mean it's not my place to ask, but if Santana and Brittany asked to sleep with you… would you do it again?" Rachel tares eyes from the TV screen and looks at the blonde. She hadn't really thought about it.

"Well that was a loaded question… I don't know… I mean I enjoyed it… I guess I would if it wasn't like it was today… I'm all for spontaneity, but I cannot miss class just to fool around in the janitors closet." Rachel says as a joke. Quinn just nods then subconsciously slides towards the diva.

"Why did you let them get as far as they did… I mean you've never done that with like Finn or Puck have you?" Again Rachel was confused about the topic they were currently discussing, why was Quinn so curious?

"No… I don't know I guess… well Santana was kind of a shock and caught me off guard… and Brittany well she surprised me but, I could have walked away if I wanted to… I don't know I guess I'm just like all those horny teenagers at that school and can't keep it in my pants. Plus if you were me and two of the most popular cheerios came to you wanting to jump your metaphorical bones…"

Rachel trails off.

"Three…"

"Huh…" Rachel looks over at Quinn who is staring at the palms of her hands.

"Three cheerios…" she says quietly.

"Quinn I only slept with Brittany and Santana-"

Quinn then eagerly jumps the diva… her lip pull ever so gently at the smaller girls. Rachel moans into the head cheerleader's mouth.

'Three'

Quinn's tongue traces her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Rachel feels herself combust, as they battle for control. Then Quinn pulls away quickly, leaving Rachel in a state of confusion.

"I'm… I'm sorry I… "

Rachel sits back up trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"Quinn?"

But before Rachel has a chance to question Quinn she feels lips pressed to her again… they feel just as did before, full of electricity and need. Rachel can't help but moan into Quinn's mouth, what is wrong with her. She can't do this again can she?

Quinn jumps off of Rachel this time, she is completely flushed.

"Damn it… what is wrong with me…" Quinn yells and starts pacing in the living room. "Why can't I stop thinking about you… it's driving me insane!" Rachel can't help but listen to the frantic head bitch in charge, what could she say to a girl she had thought hated her guts. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry… I mean you obviously have had this crazy day… and then I jump you like a damn cat in heat… I just… I just… I-I like you Rachel… holy crap." Quinn stops pacing and looks at Rachel after her confession, Rachel just sits in shock… she tries desperately to think of something to say.

"B-But… since w-when?"

"I don't know… I mean we've obviously had had our issues, but I guess if I'm truly honest with myself, it started freshman year… maybe even before that… it's just I was always so messed up and I took that out on people, and on you. But after Beth I just started thinking that I'm not happy with who I am and that the only way I could be is with the person I lo-" She stops herself just before she says what she wanted to say.

Rachel notices, but is to in shock to respond.

"I like you Rachel… and after today and hearing about Santana and Brittany I realized that not only was I incredibly jealous that they got that part of you, I wasn't going to risk them or any other person getting to have you because I was too chicken to make a move. I know you think that this is a joke and that you can't trust me, but I do care about you and I will try to win you over. Now I know you probably just want me to go so… I guess I'll just let myself out…" Quinn turns to leave but before she can reach the door Rachel grabs her and pulls her back into her arms. She looks deep into the cheerleader's eyes then without hesitation pulls her into a kiss. Quinn is caught slightly off guard but soon returns the kiss. From there things just got overheated. Rachel pins Quinn against the door and eagerly attacking the girl's neck. She lets out a gasp as Quinn's hands make their way under her skirt and grasps her cheeks. Rachel breaks apart from Quinn just slightly, Quinn just continues to rub her. "No underwear Rach?" She says in a low tone.

"They kind of got kidnapped by Santana, I guess I forgot to put on another pair when I got home."

"Figures, Santana has a fetish with panties… I hear she has a whole drawer full of them at her house?" Rachel reattaches her lips to the cheerleader her hands find their way to the girl's breast. Quinn's senses are going through the roof. She could take it anymore see needed relief and she needed it now. She grabs the diva and pulls her to the stairs.

"Is your room upstairs?"

"No actually my dad's converted the basement into my bedroom. It's like a mini apartment."

Without further hesitation Quinn pulls the girl down the stairs and into the basement. It was actually a pretty amazing space, Rachel had an apartment complete with kitchen and full bathroom. The room itself was very modern but at the same time calming. Quinn finds the door that leads to the diva bedroom. She practically throws the girl on the bed before she straddles her.

Rachel lets out a giggle. It was kind of funny watching the cheerleader be so aggressive. Quinn gives the girl a light kiss before she pulls away. She sits up and starts to undo her cheerleader top, Rachel watches with lust filled eyes as the article of clothing peels off of her. Quinn lets the article fall to the floor without a second glance, then she starts to work on Rachel's buttons, Rachel helps remove the article before even attempting to remove Quinn's skirt. Rachel can't get the clothing off fast enough, and before you know it they were both naked, the beautiful blonde was hovering above her. The room was filled with kissing and moans as the two teens hungrily explored each other.

"You so beautiful…" Quinn kept whispering to Rachel as she sucked on the girl's earlobe. Rachel got major chills, but at the same time she felt a rush of heat. She grabbed one of Quinn's hands and led her to the source, wanting desperately for Quinn to relieve it. But before the diva could get Quinn to touch her, the doorbell rang.

"Shit…"

Quinn looks shocked, as Rachel jumps up from the bed.

"Whoever it is I'm gonna kill them…" Quinn's head falls back down on the bed.

Rachel quickly pulls on a robe and runs back up the stairs to answer the door that was being knocked on. She opens it without hesitation…

"Well, well, Berry you weren't getting started without us where you?" Santana and Brittany are standing on her front porch holding a couple of bags. The two cheerleaders pass through the thresh whole without an invitation.

"Santana… Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much, just you know… out and noticed a very distinctive looking car in the driveway, we thought we would check it out."

"Huh…" Rachel shakes her head in confusion.

"So where is she?" Santana asks as she sets down her bag.

"Who?"

"Quinn silly, we know she's here because we saw her give you a ride home. So where is she… did you make her pass out?" Brittany says with an innocent looking smile.

"What… no she um downstairs… in my um… bedroom."

"Nice… Britt you and Berry get ready up here while I go and have a chat with miss prude."

With that she gives the girls a wink and walks towards the stairs… stripping as she goes. Rachel is still in shock, but Britt's voice pulls her gaze away from the stairs.

"Here this is for you… Santana and I picked it up after school." She pulls out a gold strap on and hands it to Rachel.

"What… what am I gonna do with this…"

"Silly Rach, use it of course… here let me help you put it on."

"What, wait?"

But before she could protest Brittany had successfully opened her robe. Brittany's eyes glaze slightly as she notices how wet the girl is.

"Wow Rach, Quinn must have gotten you really worked up."

Brittany steps closer and kiss the girl.

"I bet you can't wait to use this thing on her…"

She grabs the strap on and pulls it around the girl's waist. Rachel can't help but moan as the girl straps her in, then before she knows it Brittany is on her knees in front of her. The fake gold cock was working its way in the girl's mouth. And to Rachel it was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Brittany smirked as she feels a hand grasp the back of her head, she looks up to meet the girl's eyes, Rachel is so far gone. Brittany releases the strap on with a pop.

"Maybe you could help me with mine."

Meanwhile downstairs Santana made her way to Rachel's room, she was fully naked by the time she got to the girls' door. She opens the door and notices a mass on the bed. Quinn was lying on the bed facing away from the door still completely naked. The Latina smirked as she made her way towards the blonde.

Quinn feels the bed dip as a body crawls into it, then a tan pair arms slither around her pulling her close.

"Who was at the door?" She asks, but instead she felt lips on her neck.

"You didn't think I would find out?"

A low sultry voice whispers in her ear… a voice not belonging to Rachel. Quinn attempts to jump off the bed and cover herself, but the Latina pulls her into her own body.

"Damn Q, I knew you liked Rach, but I didn't think you were going to actually do anything about it. Now look at you all naked on her bed waiting for her."

"What the fuck Santana… let go of me! Are you naked?" She squirms to get away but that only makes Santana hold on tighter. She can hear the Latina laugh, then feels a warm body start to move into her. Santana just starts to kiss the girl on the shoulder.

"S-Seriously S. what are you doing here, and why are you naked?"

"Well Britt and I were hanging out after school and we noticed you left with Berry, then after we pick our girl up a new gift, we were going to call her and ask if we could come over. Turns out we didn't have her number. So Britt suggested we drive over to her house and look what we found… Miss Fabray's car sitting in her driveway."

"And your naked because?"

"Well this gift we got Rachel only works if you're naked. You being here is just icing on the cake, Britt is upstairs right now getting Rachel all strapped in and I think her first should be with you."

Before Quinn even had time to comprehend what Santana just said the door to the room swings open. Brittany walks into the room naked with a very bulbous looking dildo strapped to her, then she pulls in Rachel who pulls her robe around her tighter. Quinn noticed her glazed lust filled look. Santana just sits up on the bed and looks at her cheerful blonde.

"San… I put it on her, but now she says she to embarrass to take off her robe."

The Latina gets off of the bed and makes her way around the diva. She slowly trails her finger across the back of Rachel's robed shoulders.

Rachel was looking very intently at the floor, the Latina smirked and pulls the diva into her body.

"Is that true Rach… are you feeling uncomfortable?"

Brittany spots a stereo in the corner and skips over to it, she pulls out her iPod from the duffle bag Santana had brought down and puts it on S&B sexy times mix.

Rachel looks up at Quinn who is watching the situation playing out before her.

"Is that it… are you just nervous because Quinn here? Because let me tell you something…" The Latina whispers' in the diva ear, one of her hands has worked its way into the girls robe and was eagerly stroking the girl's new appendage. "Quinn can't wait for you to thrust into her…" She lets out a small moan… the thought of fucking Quinn was making it hard to focus. She feels Santana hands slowly undo her robe. "Can't you just imagine what she will look like when she cums, I bet she'll scream your name."

Santana successfully removes the girls robe. She lets it fall to the floor. Quinn gasps, she sees the golden appendage.

Santana ghosts her lips over the Rachel's ear.

"You hear that… she wants you, maybe you should show her who she belongs to."

Rachel didn't need any more encouragement, she was already to the point where she needed some relief and the sight of Quinn on her bed naked was too much for her to pass up. Music started playing on Brittany iPod as Rachel started to climb on the bed she slowly crawls up the length of Quinn's body. Quinn moans as the diva dips down and catches her lips. Rachel's tongue slips into the girl's mouth, her hips grind down just enough to rub the strap on against the blonde.

"Holy shit" Quinn gasps, she tries desperately to regain some self-control but is unsuccessful. Rachel is preoccupied with the task of marking Quinn, she starts sucking on the girls pulse point and works her way down her neck.

Meanwhile Santana and Britt are watching the pair. Santana gasps when she feels Britt behind her, her fake cock rubbing against the cheerleader's ass. Santana turns and captures the dancer's lips with her own Santana then pushes her against the wall. Brittany then quickly flips positions and lifts the girl into her. Santana's legs wrap around the girl as Brittany enters. Santana loves when Brittany drills her like this. Brittany pumps into her at a steady but deep pace. The Latina knows she isn't going to last long.

Rachel can't help but look over shoulder when she hears Santana scream Brittany's name as she comes. She can't help but be extremely turned on by the sight, when she turns back to the waiting blonde, who is now slowly rolling her hips up to meet her, the feeling of wanting to be inside of Quinn is overwhelming.

"Rach… please." Quinn practically moans. She sees the lust filled eyes pierce her body. Rachel takes the golden appendage and rubs it against the withering cheerleader's center. She hears the girl gasp slightly at the friction.

"Is this what you what?" Rachel says in a low sultry voice. Quinn roles her hips against her again, trying to get some sort of relief, but Rachel pulls away from her. Teasing her with the tip of her new appendage.

"Come on Quinn I need you to use your big girl words." She says again as she starts to rub herself again against the girl.

"I… want you inside me… now. " Quinn says as she runs her nails down Rachel's back.

That's all it took, those words were enough to make Rachel want the blonde so much she couldn't wait. She pushes her length all the way into the girl until she is laying flush against the girl. Quinn lets out a slight scream, it's been awhile since she had slept with anyone, but soon that discomfort was replaced with something warm. Rachel watched Quinn's face go from pain to almost a release of ecstasy. She felt that too as the insert rube her just right, she then pulls out slowly before pushing the toy back in. Rachel didn't really know what she was doing, but with each stroke into the blonde she felt more confident that whatever she was doing was working.

Quinn was getting off by how slow Rachel would thrust into her. It was deep, but hard at the same time. She found it hard to compare to her first time, simply because she hadn't remembered her first time. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Rachel decided the pace was too slow, she began thrusting into her at a faster pace. Quinn moans at the new pace... She hears Santana in the background cumming again, and with that she eagerly flips their position. Rachel was now lying with her back on the bed while Quinn was on top of her. She roles her hips into the diva letting out a scream at the new angle they were using now. Rachel's hands find their way to Quinn's hips, she helped the girl ride her golden appendage with a new ferocity. Quinn leans forward just enough for the toy to start to rub her just perfectly. Rachel however was transfixed on the toy that was disappearing into the blond. The shine of it was mesmerizing.

"Oh… shit… right there baby… fuck!"

Santana screams loudly, Quinn looks over her shoulder at the Latina who was now being taken from behind by the blonde dancer. Santana was at the foot of the bed holding onto the frame as Brittany pounded into her relentlessly. Quinn feels one of Rachel's hands in front of her now, her thumb rubs the girl just right, and just like that Quinn loses it. Her head is thrown back as she cums around the girls strap on, Rachel can feel the blonde's walls tighten around her. She cums just at the sight of the blonde above her.

"Rach…"

Quinn says as she feels herself let loose. She then slumps forward against the diva, who was still inside her. Rachel rolls Quinn off of her very gently before pulling out of her. Quinn groans at the now empty feeling, she wanted Rachel to stay inside her, but is too tired to say anything.

Rachel unstraps herself and drops the toy on the ground. She then lies down next to Quinn who is trying to keep her eyes open.

Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde, Quinn likes the feeling of being held by Rachel, she was so warm. The next thing Rachel felt was someone crawls in behind her and drapes her arms around her. Brittany and Santana snuggled into each other and both let out a tired sigh.

"So did you like your new toy?" Santana asks with a yawn.

Rachel looks over at Quinn who was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Yes… I did thank you."

"You just have to make sure to give us a ride before the weekend's up okay."

Brittany says from behind Santana. Rachel didn't know what to think other than it was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

And that was it, her day of craziness with the unholy trinity, who were all snuggling against her in her very comfortable bed. She smiled at the thought that no one would believe her if she's told them she had slept with three of the hottest girl at school in the same day. She gave herself a mental high five, the last thing she thought of before she went to sleep was that she was technically still a virgin… right? Maybe that would change before the weekend was up but for now she just wanted to feel the warmth of the unholy trinity around her.

End…


End file.
